Después del Amanecer
by MaGe2.0
Summary: Aburrido de la vida que tiene que llevar su única luz la encuentra al morder por capricho a una humana quién es amiga de lobos... Una lucha es desencadenada pues el pacto hecho por los Cullen y los Quileutes se ha olvidado debido a la traición...
1. Chapter 1

**"Una vida anterior"**

Todo parece fácil de llevar. Unas cuantas clases por la mañana, ver las mismas caras de todos los días, resolver unos cuantos problemas de matemáticas, escuchar un poco de historia, leer algo de literatura, hacer unos dibujos en arte, y después, llegar a casa con mi familia. Comeremos, haremos nuestros deberes y todo será igual al día anterior. Tal vez hoy, a diferencia de ayer, pase algo fuera de lo normal, pero claro, nada por lo cual yo pueda sentirme diferente.

En mi vida nunca pasa nada relevante. Todo a mí alrededor es tan monótono y aburrido que sé exactamente lo que puedo esperar del día siguiente, de la semana que viene e incluso de los meses y los años que están por llegar.

Esa tarde, como ya sabía, llegué a casa después de la escuela y fue exactamente igual que el día anterior. Y la noche dormí exactamente igual que todas las noches anteriores, sin sueño, sin sueños, sin algún motivo para despertar al día siguiente.  
Y cómo dije, todo fue exactamente igual toda la semana.

Ver las mismas cosas, las mismas personas, escuchar las mismas voces, los mismos chismes y, si acaso se escuchaba uno nuevo no era demasiado relevante, no como para llamar mi atención.

Incluso podía predecir la actitud de mis compañeros, de mis amigos y hasta de personas que apenas conocía.

Esa mañana no había mucho que hacer. Estudiaba un poco cuando Manuel se acercó, tan risueño y agradable como siempre. Parecía un niño a pesar de sus casi 16 años. Se comportaba como un niño e incluso se le podía hacer tan feliz o infeliz con la facilidad que a cualquier niño. Una sonrisa bastaba para verlo feliz el día entero o un simple "no" para que entristeciera.

Platicamos un rato, de nada demasiado interesante. Tiene problemas con matemáticas así que traté de ayudarlo un poco, aunque por supuesto, su carácter no le permitía poner atención por mucho tiempo ni mi paciencia soportarlo demasiado. Decidió que Claudia, otra compañera de clase, podía ayudarlo mucho más que yo. Era verdad, Claudia era mucho más paciente y mucho mejor en matemáticas.

Seguí estudiando, sentada en mi lugar, escuchando sobre todo, las voces impacientes e inquietantes de mis cuatro compañeros más relajientos que para mi poca suerte hablaban al mismo tiempo.

Por supuesto no pude concentrarme demasiado en mi lectura de literatura y decidí salir a caminar. Todos los lunes, de 9 a 10 teníamos la hora parcialmente libre después de la pequeña ceremonia. Típico.

Me gustaba estar a solas para meditar un poco, lo hacía muy seguido últimamente, sobre todo porque me parecía más inteligente y menos monótono platicar conmigo misma que escuchar a las mismas personas que no tenían mucho que decir. Pero igual me aburría. Después de todo platicar conmigo misma no era algo que me gustara demasiado.

Odiaba ver la escuela sin nadie caminando por ella y en esa ocasión no hubo demasiadas personas haciéndolo. Tal vez unas chicas que habían salido al baño, otras que no habían entrado a clase y por supuesto los conserjes. La mayoría de las personas estaban en clase o en algún edificio. Los sonidos eran bastante comunes, hasta en eso el lugar donde vivía era predecible. Los gorriones por la mañana, los grillos por las noches.

No pensé mucho en realidad. No tenía nada que pensar, o por lo menos no en nada interesante y empecé a divagar, a planear algo que pudiera hacer para romper la monotonía de mi vida pero mi imaginación no ayudó demasiado. Nada en mi ayudaba demasiado. Era muy poco creativa para hacer alguna manualidad o algo por el estilo, era muy poco imaginativa y mala en redacción para escribir algo interesante, demasiado cobarde para dedicarme a deportes extremos y, por supuesto, muy noble y nada rebelde para darle un disgusto a mis padres e irme de la casa a vivir a otro lugar o algo por el estilo. No se me ocurría nada inteligente. Regresé al salón, faltaba poco para salir de clases, ya eran las 12 de la mañana. Pronto pasó el examen para el que todos estudiaban con anhelos de pasar. Matemáticas era por supuesto, una materia difícil e importante y nuestra maestra no era lo que se dice, la mejor de todas, e incluso a veces no entendía nada de lo que decía. Por suerte casi todos pasamos el examen a excepción de dos de mis compañeros. Saque 8, una calificación bastante aceptable, hubo seis, dieces y varios nueves y ochos. Manuel obtuvo uno de esos ochos así que comprobé mis teorías acerca de que Claudia era mucho mejor tutora que yo.

La tarde pasó igual que todas las demás, en mi casa no había nunca nada que hacer. La vida era tan monótona en mi casa como en la escuela.

Pasaron los días, las semanas...

No era especial mi vida, la pequeña villa donde vivía era tan aburrida como todos sus habitantes. Tranquilos, pacíficos, y no es que esperara una revolución algo parecido, es solo que tal vez, si hubiera algo más interesante que hacer...

Estaba por llegar mi cumpleaños. Faltaban apenas unos cuantos días. Odiaba la idea de la rutinaria fiesta sorpresa que mi padre, Jerry, organizaba año con año.  
Pronto empezó a circular un nuevo rumor: La llegada de unos nuevos estudiantes. Una nueva familia se mudaba a las afueras de Forks, a una casa abandonada desde hace años, tantos que ni siquiera los abuelos sabían quién había vivido allí.  
No recuerdo el nombre de la familia: "Alguien de dinero" Supuse, la casa era blanca, grande, lujosa y muy hermosa. Aún recuerdo cuando niños, mis amigos y yo jugábamos a los alrededores de la casa, no muy lejos pues nos gustaba el lugar, no muy cerca pues nos daba miedo. El pequeño río que pasaba a unos cuantos metros era perfecto para jugar a creernos piratas o algo parecido.  
Sin embargo, esa noticia que todos tomaban como la novedad era algo que no me afectaba. Realmente ni me interesaba. Forks era tan monótono que seguramente todo cuanto llegara a vivir cerca eran exactamente igual de monótonos.

Llegó el día de mi cumpleaños e igual que todos los días sabía exactamente que esperar:  
Desperté con las mañanitas cantadas por mi papá, mi mamá y mi tío que vivía con nosotros. Llegué a la escuela y todos felices festejaron que cumpliera 16 años, excepto claro, yo.  
El día pasó aún más lento que de costumbre, con felicitaciones, regalos, abrazos, tarjetas, etc. Algo que a mí, no me gustaba demasiado. Pese a mi vacío interior me mostraba feliz, hipócritamente feliz, agradecida y con mucho entusiasmo. Tenía una sonrisa para cada persona que llegara a verme, una voz dulce para cada llamada atenta, unos ojos alegres para miradas rápidas felices por mí. La escuela era algo que no parecía tan malo sin todo ese teatro de las felicitaciones y se volvía apenas soportable el día de mis cumpleaños. El 9 de septiembre no era el día más grato de mis días, en primera por todas esas voces insoportables cantando "Happy Birthday" y en segunda la idea de envejecer era la peor de todas. Por mí, me hubiera quedado como quinceañera eterna.  
Por fin terminó es "fiesta sorpresa" anual que papá y mamá organizaban, y la cual, desde que recordaba, solo se volvía divertida cundo el tío Pet empezaba a hablar.  
Me quedé dormida, cansada, completamente sola escuchando a mis padres ordenar la casa.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, salí rumbo a la escuela. El ruido del motor del auto que conducía se escuchaba sobre el silencio de Forks. En el estacionamiento los compañeros se amontonaban a observar algo. No le di importancia aunque sí sentí curiosidad. ¿Qué era eso que a ellos les causaba tanto alucine?  
Entré a mi salón, esperaba al profesor de Historia cuando los compañeros llegaron tras él murmurando y casi como en estampida. Pensé en cebras corriendo para salvarse del león. Fernanda se sentó a mi lado como de costumbre:  
- ¿Viste los carros? - preguntó alucinada  
- No, ¿Cuáles? - traté de parecer entusiasta  
- Era un hermoso volvo gris, un mercedez negro, dos deportivos uno rojo y el otro amarillo. Como esos que ya casi no se ven y que probablemente usen los políticos millonarios - empezó a hablar Luis enfrente de mí.  
Yo por supuesto no entendí nada. No sabía lo más mínimo acerca de autos.  
- Son unos carros muy bien cuidados - denotó Anahí al otro lado mío  
El profesor entró para mi buena suerte. Lo preferí por sobre todo. De escuchar al aburrido profesor con su aburrida clase a escuchar a mis compañeros hablando de autos clásicos, prefería al profesor, por lo menos con él no tenía que mostrarme entusiasta por información.

- Ya se fueron - Estaba triste Ángel - ... los carros - Se explicó cuando vio que todas las personas sentadas alrededor de la mesa en la cafetería no entendíamos nada.  
- Es una lástima, me hubiera gustado preguntar a los dueños sobre los motores de los vehículos - Se entristeció Alan  
Los 15 compañeros platicábamos acerca de un próximo campamento que realizaríamos. Por supuesto todos estábamos felices por salir de la rutina. Yo me animé de verdad. El viaje sería a un lugar boscoso a unas cuantas horas de Forks. Ese mismo viernes nos iríamos y regresaríamos el domingo por la tarde.  
Según mis compañeros el lugar era maravilloso, lleno de vegetación y fauna, seguro y con muchos lugares para divertirse. Mi idea de diversión era salir de la monótona rutina de mi vida.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2, léanla, si no les gusta es muy aceptable, si les gusta, comenten para que continue subiendo capítulos._

* * *

**"Extrañas sensaciones"**

Jerry ya había dado el permiso para la excursión, incluso había ofrecido su camioneta para trasladarnos pero Angy, mi madre, no estaba muy feliz con la noticia, sobre todo porque ese fin de semana tenía que salir a Port Ángeles por asuntos de trabajo. Se dieron las cinco de la tarde, emocionada llegué al punto de reunión: el estacionamiento de la pequeña plaza de Forks. Llegamos todos y emprendimos el viaje. La condición para ir era que alguien nos llevar y nos trajera. La mamá de Alejandra ayudó con eso. El viaje fue algo largo, divertido pero largo, creo que desde ya hace tiempo no reía como ahora, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba feliz y no solo me mostraba feliz.  
Dos horas y media después el lugar donde acamparíamos se hizo visible. Un lugar realmente hermoso como mis compañeros lo habían descrito.  
Las tiendas comenzaron a alzarse, unas más grandes, otras no tanto. Algunos otros prendimos la fogata.  
Cuando la mamá de Alejandra se fue, nos quedamos en silencio pero poco a poco empezaron las pláticas, primero en grupitos, después un tanto de debates y, casi al llegar las 11 todos contaban historias diversas. Las latas de refresco empezaron a vaciarse conforme pasaban las horas.  
A la mañana siguiente, bastante tarde por la develada de anterior, empezamos a levantarnos, yo fui de las primeras. Ayudé a Fer a poner a secar leña para la fogata nocturna y a arreglar otras cuantas cosas. Los compañeros terminaron de levantarse, y para mi sorpresa las mujeres dilataron más que los hombres.  
Se organizaron excursiones, guerrillas y otras cosas más, actividades sobre todo divertidas. Aunque claro bien hubieran podido estar más si algunos compañeros no hubieran estado peleando. Volvió a llegar la noche. Eran como las seis cuando prendimos nuevamente la fogata y empezamos a hablar otra vez. O yo era una persona muy aburrida o ellos no tenían el más mínimo sentido del humor.  
Pronto surgió la oportunidad de caminar, hacía falta leña para el fuego y, para des aburrirme un rato, ofrecí ir yo por más. Manuel me acompaño, saltaba sin parar de un lado a otro tarareando alguna canción. Yo sonreía por simple cortesía aunque la verdad no me causaba la menor gracia. Caminamos juntos recolectando pequeñas ramas secas que sirvieran para la fogata y decidimos regresar. Con suerte esos minutos habrían servido para amenizar el ambiente de la última noche de nuestro campamento en ese hermoso lugar.  
De repente Manuel se quedó callado y quieto:  
- ¿Escuchaste? – Parecía asustado  
- ¿Escuchar, qué? – Nos quedamos en silencio menos de un minuto y agudicé el oído  
- ¡ESO! – gritó aterrado pegando un brinco por el susto  
De entre alguna parte del bosque se escucharon pasos. Alguien pisaba ramitas que se partían al contacto de cada paso que daba, y entonces, se detuvo.  
- Debe ser alguno de los chavos que nos están haciendo una broma – le dije para tranquilizarlo. No había otra explicación.  
- ¿Y si no? – Susurró – Si es un león o algo por el estilo.  
- ¡Manuel! – Le dije incrédula – No estamos en la selva, ¡Es sólo un bosque!, seguramente es uno de los chavos  
- Mejor caminemos ¿Sí? – Siguió susurrando  
Lo complací y seguimos el camino hacia el campamento.  
- Se está acercando – susurró de nuevo, realmente estaba asustado.  
Los pasos ahora se escuchaban más cerca a mis espaldas, nos "pisaba los talones"  
- No te preocupes, no es nada – traté de tranquilizarlo al ver, tenuemente en la oscuridad, su rostro asustado. La verdad, yo también estaba empezando a asustarme.  
Aunque aún creía que era algún compañero que se quedaría riendo si salíamos corriendo muertos de miedo, no dejó de pasar por mi cabeza la idea de que era algo más y, obviamente, el saber que estábamos relativamente solos en un bosque a casi media noche no era nada tranquilizador.  
- Tranquilo, camina, ya casi llegamos. Verás que ellos están riéndose por nuestras caras asustadas  
La luz del campamento aún se divisaba lejos. Manuel me contagió sus nervios y no sirvió en lo absoluto.  
- Sigue acercándose Alix – decía muy nervioso  
- ¡Cállate! – le ordené. Estaba planeando algo que probablemente no serviría de nada. Me sentía como la presa enjaulada.  
- Caminamos algo más despacio sin hacer demasiado ruido. Algo tenía que hacer. Algo…  
- Haz lo que te diga – le susurré – Vas a correr cuando te avise.  
- Me agaché despacio, tomé una piedra lo suficientemente grande y me levanté con la misma lentitud.  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Se puso nervioso  
- ¡Cállate! – Volví a ordenar – Vas a correr cuando te diga.  
- ¿Me usarás como carnada? - ¡A quién se le ocurría algo tan estúpido!  
- ¡NO!, Voy a correr contigo, sólo, hazme caso ¿Si?  
Y le grité claro y fuerte - ¡C O R R E!-  
Todavía se quedó estático y pensativo algunos segundos pero después salió corriendo despavorido.  
Los ruidos ya habían desaparecido pero al momento que Manuel empezó a correr, escuché algo diferente. No eran los pasos, era, como si algo escalara los árboles. Traté de reconocer la procedencia de los ruidos pero fue imposible. Ese "algo" se movía de un lado a otro, saltando, escalando de un modo sensacionalmente rápido. ¿Qué era?  
Pude sentirlo entonces muy cerca de mí, tan cerca como si incluso pudiera escuchar su respiración en mi nuca. ¿O era el aire?... Era fría, pero no se escuchaba cansada para algo que estuviera haciendo el ejercicio que "eso" acababa de hacer.  
Traté de voltear pero me fui imposible, mi cuerpo no respondía a lo que mi cerebro ordenaba.  
Entonces lo descubrí: No era "algo", era "alguien" Pero ¿Quién?  
Sentí como unos dedos humanos rozaban mi cabello. Suavemente acarició lo largo de este. Fue una extraña sensación pero bastante reconfortante poder oler su aroma.  
¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería? Tenía muchas preguntas pero ninguna podía articular.  
- ¡Alix! – empezaron a gritar al otro lado de dónde me encontraba. Eran mis compañeros.  
- ¡Alix!  
Y entonces ese "alguien" salió corriendo a una velocidad inhumana, lo cual me hizo dudar que lo fuera, pero si no era humano ¿Entonces, qué era?  
- Espera – le dije al fin cuando mi sistema empezó a funcionar de nuevo pero ya se había marchado  
- Alix ¿Estás bien? – llegaron los primeros a dónde me encontraba – ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntaban alterados  
- Manuel nos contó lo sucedido y venimos enseguida – Comentó Luis con cara de espanto  
- Debió ser terrible – me consolaba Alejandra  
- ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Laura  
- Bien, estoy bien – murmuré casi sin querer mientras todavía observaba el lugar por donde ese "alguien" se había marchado.  
- De veras que nos diste un susto – Suspiró Javier con su acostumbrado tono de voz y, por lo cual, no pude ocultar una sonrisa que brotó de mi ser. Todos sonrieron más por alivio que por ganas de hacerlo.  
- Regresemos al campamento ¿Si? – Propuso Tania  
- Este lugar me da algo de miedo y hace mucho frío – la apoyó Jessica  
- Yo no era la carnada – murmuró Manuel para mí – Eras tú – sonrió - ¿Qué era? ¿Lo viste? – Caminábamos – Yo no pude ver más que una silueta atrás de ti  
- ¿Silueta?- Pregunté confundida - ¿cómo era?  
- Alta, más alta que tu – susurró  
- Lo bueno es que no pasó nada – alzó la voz Paco que venía casi al frente de todos  
- De milagro – suspiró Isabel que venía en la parte de atrás con Aldo, Luis y algunos más.  
Anahí, Laura, Alejandra, Manuel, Alan y algunos otros me flanqueaban tomándome del brazo como con miedo a que me cayera, no estaban tan equivocados, sentía que me desmayaba, atolondrada por lo que acababa de pasar.  
Cuando llegamos al campamento me dieron una manta y algún líquido. Yo estaba bastante tranquila pero a ellos pareció no importarles o que yo protestaba y me consintieron más. Sin querer y más por curiosidad volteé varias veces hacia el lugar dónde había tenido esas extrañas sensaciones, esperando imprudentemente que ese "alguien" apareciera caminando tranquilamente. En una de mis miradas furtivas noté que Caleb, uno de mis compañeros con el cual apenas cruzaba palabra, me miraba atento y, debo confesar que me dio un poco de miedo, en especial porque la fama que tenía no era muy buena que digamos…

Después de regresar, Alix le pidió a todos que no dijeran nada, de otro modo Jerry, su padre, incluso cancelaría cualquier excursión a ese bosque. Todos guardaron el secreto, o por lo menos Jerry no se enteró. Esa semana transcurrió deprisa. Los comentarios acerca del día del campamento cesaron con los días de modo que para el viernes nadie dijera nada.  
Pese a esto, algo preocupaba a Alix. La duda de quién era esa silueta la asaltaba día con día. Y otra nueva preocupación llegaba a su subconsciente.  
Había notado, con despreocupación los primeros días, que Caleb y la observaba constantemente desde el incidente en el campamento, y las miradas aumentaban con el paso del tiempo. Al principio sólo había sido él y después todos sus amigos.  
Cualquiera hubiese pensado que no había nada de raro pero lo cierto era que el grupito de ellos siempre eran bastante impredecibles. Al principio habían sido jóvenes muy relajientos, aventureros y mujeriegos. Su muy numeroso grupo había formado una especie de pandilla que se había hecho muy popular en la Secundaria. Eran todo lo que una chica podía querer. Tenían fama de casi todo lo que uno pudiera imaginarse. Un día empezaron a desintegrarse y de los casi 25 que había sólo 12 siguieron juntos. Para muchos fue un golpe cuando incluso, de estos 12 sólo 7 se quedaron en la escuela. El grupo más numeroso de la secundaria se deshizo al llegar a Prepa "¿Qué más nos quedaba a los demás?" pensaba Alix.  
Nadie nunca dijo el motivo de su separación, algunas rumoran que los 12 empezaron a comportarse de una manera muy rara y a los demás les dio miedo, lo cierto es que nadie nunca comentó nada en concreto. ¿Y qué pasó con los que se fueron de la escuela? Otro misterio, nadie los volvió a ver. Para Alix significó llanto constante, uno de los chicos que no habían llegado a Preparatoria era su mejor amigo y otro de ellos le gustaba.  
Llegaron a pensar muchas cosas, algunas buenas, otras malas, algunas otras: Terribles. Ninguna llegó a ser comprobada.  
De los 7 integrantes que quedaban, Caleb los dirigía y, aunque eran pocos, daban miedo. Sus miradas eran incómodas, penetrantes. ¿Qué era lo que querían con Alix? Nunca la habían visto de esa manera, nunca habían visto de esa manera a nadie.  
Intentó no darle mayor importancia. Tal vez sólo fuera una exageración de la imaginación de Alix, o por lo menos, eso suponía ella.  
A la siguiente semana los coches volvieron a aparecer, esta vez solo fue el Volvo y el deportivo amarillo en realidad, pero de los dueños no se supo nada, nadie los veía.  
Jerry, que aparte de ser el padre de Alix era el jefe de la policía de Forks, se había enterado de que eran 11 los integrantes de la familia. El matrimonio 5 hijos y 4 sobrinos que estaban con ellos una temporada aunque al parecer no todos eran hermanos de sangre, sino adoptados. La verdad es que ni Jerry ni nadie sabían mucho acerca de la familia Cullen, pues así se apellidaban.  
Un miércoles después, al finalizar las clases y regresar a casa. Alix salió a caminar. Ese día estaba bastante preocupada, primero por las miradas, que cada vez se le hacían más exageradas, y después por el día del campamento. Pensaba que nunca volvería a saber nada de esa silueta, que solo era pérdida de tiempo el intentar resolver el misterio y que sin embargo, quería hacerlo.  
Caminaba por el bosque detrás de su casa. Desde pequeña le había gustado hacerlo para despreocuparse. Eran casi las 8 de la noche cuando se dio cuenta de la hora y decidió regresar a casa. Ya era bastante tarde y seguramente Angy e incluso el tío Pet estarían muy preocupados. Pero mientras regresaba volvió a sentir esa sensación extraña que el día del campamento había, hasta cierto punto, disfrutado. Se detuvo. Sin pensarlo más empezó a buscar de dónde provenía esa extraña sensación y que era lo que la producía.  
Repentinamente algo se aproximo a ella, su instinto le decía que corriera pero por alguna razón sus pies no pudieron moverse. Sintió un aire fugaz y el aroma de este era impresionantemente enloquecedor. Detrás de ella una respiración acelerada, entrecortada y con un olor sutil.  
El corazón de Alix se aceleró sin saber si era por miedo o por deleite.  
Unos dedos ligeramente fríos acariciaron la piel de sus brazos…


End file.
